lotuschroniclesfandomcom-20200213-history
Rei
Rei (零, lit zero) is one of the Weaver's creations. Her nickname is The Rejuvenator. She took the form of a human. After World of Words, she requests to be called Anxi (安琪, lit peaceful jade) half-heartedly. In one world, she has no name at all and is simply referred to as Zero (written 〇). Appearance Original The shortest of them all. She's extremely pale. Her completely black hair is quite long (to mid-back), but she ties it up in a high ponytail with a green bow, with the front styled hime. She's built athletically. Her eyes are a light green. Not caring about appearances, she wears a simple knee length white flare dress. She wears a light green waist ribbon, tied in the back. She wears thigh high white socks. Post-World of Pink Her hair is now white and her eyes are pink. She styles her hair in high pony tails with two black ribbons. Her bangs are side swept. Her dress is shorter and the ribbon is black, tied in a much fancier knot. She wears a pink ribbon around her neck that she cannot remove. It cannot be cut. World of Bloom For awhile, her hair returns to black. She wears simple clothing, anything she can get her hands on, no matter what it looks like. The neck ribbon is missing. After the failure to stave off the curse by Hasuki's fragment he sent, her hair returns to how it was before this world. In her left eye blooms a white lotus; the right eye is a much more vibrant pink. The dress is much more revealing and much shorter. Personality Although extremely kind to a fault, she’s so blunt. She believes honesty is the best policy and will not hesitate to tell you or someone else what’s on her mind. In fact, it’s difficult to get her to say good things (she’s obviously never heard of “if you don’t have anything nice to say, don’t say it at all”). Despite this quality, she only means the best — or what she thinks is the best, at any rate. Similar to Lihua, though, she’s prone to violence, even if it’s hard to irritate her (at least, hard to get her to show her irritation). However, she can normally calm down on her own (dissimilar to Lihua). She believes all life is valuable, even most of the bad ones. She’s fascinated with the free will of creatures and studies these habits a lot. Often times, she’ll be watching through a magnifying glass while Lihua and Hasuki fight behind her. Post-World of Pink, she becomes paranoid of something. She becomes much more volatile and violent due to her deteriorating mental state from overuse of Loveless Lullaby. This only worsens after Lihua's betrayal. In World of Bloom, she refuses to trust most people. Driven entirely by the curse for the most part, she aims to destroy the world, though there's something (or someone?) preventing her from being completely consumed. Abilities Lullabies Lovely Lullaby A song of life. It’s quiet and peaceful. Using this song at varying volumes, Rei can: put someone to sleep temporarily, restore things that have been broken, revive someone who has died, restore a snapped thread, or de-tangle threads. Loveless Lullaby A song of destruction. It’s loud and eerie. Using this song at varying volumes, Rei can: put someone to sleep temporarily with vivid nightmares, tangle threads beyond repair, or put someone to sleep permanently (death). Using this lullaby for extended periods of time decays her mental state. Proper rest restores it. Curse The curse manifests as pink threads. They burn to the touch and no information can be gleamed from them as such. It also slowly tangles all threads related to Rei. The curse forces Rei to use Loveless Lullaby more often than not, even when she means differently. Synopsis Category:Characters